Last Christmas
by Aida Caroti
Summary: Sirius/OC. Song fic based on the song 'Last Christmas.'


**Last Christmas**

Sirius Black, what can you say about him? Lady's man and player, handsome, charming and popular a girl like me would never get a guy like him, I should have realised. The funny thing is last Christmas it all seemed so different, I thought we would be together forever. I sigh, as I look around the nearly empty common room, most people had gone home for Christmas and only a few remained causing the common room to seem depressing in its empty state, despite the decorations. I sigh again, and flick the wireless on, a song instantly blares out of the wireless, and I instantly recognise it and let out a bitter smile.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away._

Last Christmas, I told him I loved him, and he told me he loved me too, I thought it was perfect the best Christmas ever, that all my dreams had come true. I foolishly thought that we would be together forever, that he meant it. That Sirius Black could actually _love _me.

Bu_t_ he _lied_ he never loved me, he used me for a quick shag, that's what his 'love' amounted to. I remember the embarrassment now when the day after he sat with a different girl, and all my friends looked at me, faces coated in sympathy, kind words and slagging him off. But I didn't want their sympathy. I was supposed to be smart, I was nearly as clever as Lilly and he still managed to trick me.

_This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special..._

I snorted at that, no one could measure up to Sirius Black. No one would ever want _Sirius Blacks_ cast off.

_Once bitten and twice shy,_

_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby do you recognise me?_

_Well it's been a year it doesn't surprise me_

_Merry Christmas I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note I love you and I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been,_

_But if you kissed me again I know you'd fool me again._

The chorus replayed itself and I could feel the tears dripping slowly down my face, I was a fool and I knew it , a fool for love, I thought there was truth in the little cherubs, and everyone had their own happily ever after, but I now know it's not true. I couldn't forget him, I tried god I really did try but no man could measure up to him, no one, even if he played me, I couldn't help it. Did he even remember my name? He never called me or any of the girls by their name, he knew he would get them mixed up, he knew so many.

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes ._

_I'm hiding from you and your sordid eyes_

_I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on._

_I face your lover with a fire in her heart_

_Man undercover but you tore me apart_

_Now I found the real love you'll never fool me again._

_Last Christmas..._

If only that was true, If only there were someone, who loved me, but no. No one loved me, not like that anyway. But the rest was true, you used me when you were upset, angry when you needed to calm down, that's the only reason you ever came to me, you came and unloaded your woes, and I offered sympathy and a kiss to make you feel better, then you left, leaving me sat confused not knowing where I stood with you. With a heavy sigh I remember the Marauders party, I spent the whole night avoiding you, trying to avoid catching your eye, your grey eyes, that I knew would entrance me if I so much of glimpsed at them.

_This year I'll give it to someone special.... La La La La La La..._

My heart had broken, I was a fool, I was stupid, I played into your hands. But I wouldn't have done it any different even if I could go back and change it, because I've learnt things from this year, that true friends will always be by your side, and that you, really aren't worth the effort, the only person Sirius Black is able to love is himself, maybe one day you will grow up, and when you do maybe you will be capable of loving someone, but I will never ever be with you again, even I'm not that foolish. It's not me who isn't good enough for you, you aren't_ good _enough for me.

When I next give away my heart, I will make sure they read the label on it, 'handle with care' just because you didn't doesn't mean that anyone else wont. Last Christmas is just a memory.

Last Christmas...

A/N_** Hope you enjoyed this, MERRY CHRISTMAS. Please review, it means a lot to know people are actually reading it, even if it's just to say 'Its Rubbish' or 'Ok' I love reviews no matter how long.**_

_**This is my first song fic, it's the Song 'Last Christmas' and I've based this story on some of my personal experience that I gained this year. I hope you enjoyed this. REVIEW. **_

_**Thanks, and a very Merry Christmas to you!**_

_**Love Sian. xxx **_


End file.
